Mom
Carol, better known as "Mom" (originally from Futurama), is one of the Corporate Presidents For Children's Entertainment, and a customer of Caesar Clown. She is the President of MomCorp and all its subdivisions, namely Mom's Friendly Robot Company, stationed on Coruscant. Her company is the primary manufacturer of robots across Galaxia. Her company had an alliance with Percival Tachyon and his group, before his banishment. History Background 40 years ago, Mom found Percival Tachyon's frozen egg during an excavation on Glacia, and after unfreezing and hatching him, she asked IRIS Supercomputer of his origins. Now knowing his background with the Cragmite Empire, Mom rose him to political power, and he became very high up among the Senate and also made an alliance with the Drophyds. Just as well, they began to work on equal grounds, not just mother and son. Nextgen Series She appears in Operation: NECSUS as one of the main villains. Before the events of the story, she took over Pollyx Industries based on Tachyon's orders, to use their research for their plans. Tachyon calls her in her office, telling her to search for Sector V on Amazonia, and also help look for Vweeb and Nebula, who entered her store earlier on Dagobah. She sends Killbots after the two operatives before heading to Amazonia, saying that Boa Hancock can't refuse a favor from her. She goes to Amazonia, questioning if Hancock's seen any kids, but she denies. Later, Mom goes to Kuja Colosseum with Geoffrey Giant, using him to rip the ring off to reveal the Dimensional Fragment. Nebula defeats Geoffrey and takes the fragment, so Mom retreats. She later tries to get Lord Business to hand over his fragment, but thanks to Nebula, Business defied her and quit the Corporate Presidents. During the Pride Wars, Mom and Tachyon attempted to Ageify the Glomourian and Kateenian armies, but Dillon and Vanellope came up and stopped them. She was with Tachyon's other associates on Reepor when Tachyon awakened the Cragmites, and during the Invasion of Coruscant, she battled Bender Rodríguez. She used her nano-satellites to gain some armor to fight him, but it was disabled thanks to Vanellope's hacking, and when she was on the verge of breaking Bender, the robot bent her backwards and left her in an angle. She was then hospitalized and sued for 35 million, but was given a new cast to help her walk, paid for by Daddy Masterson. Following the events and her drastic loss of money, Mom's boss, the Head President, began to show her resent, angering Mom to a point she wanted to kill her. After doing some research, she discovered someone who would be perfect for the job: Cheren Uno. For all the boy had seemingly accomplished, his background, and the fact he and Head President were related, she would get his attention somehow. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Mom and the other Corporate Presidents are summoned by Head President to a meeting at Midway Peak. Secretly, Mom sends a note to Nebula's house to give to Cheren, telling him to meet her at Roguetown Station that night. Meanwhile, she waits at the Inn in that town as Cheren himself shows up to sleep there, and the two later meet at the station, where Mom requests Cheren to kill her boss. They go aboard the Excess Express as Mom tells Cheren about the World Government and how they came to Earth 4000 years ago to set up their dominion, and the Corporate Presidents who help them control the world through the children. Mom wants Cheren to kill the Head President so the former can seize the throne, merely wanting to make a lot of money. They arrive at Midway Peak as Cheren hides under a table, waiting for the Head President to appear. President Morgan arrives as Mom witnesses the battle between her and Cheren. The fight concludes when Cheren is turned into a toy by Sugar, causing everyone including Mom to forget his existence, and Mom to forget her entire plan. She goes the party regretting not thinking of a plan. The World Leaders speak to them in their meeting room to discuss why they shouldn't let the 20 Keys unite, before all of the presidents return home on the train. After Cheren changes back to normal, Mom remembers how her plan failed. President Morgan interrogates her on how Cheren got to Mariejoa, but Mom denies having anything to do with it, pinning the blame on Doflamingo as well. Ted Wassanasong later comes and asks Mom to take him to the Florae Galaxy, to help create the largest golf course in the universe. She hosts a commercial where Ted advertises such a golf course, asking for galactic citizens' donations so he may blow up the Violet Dwarf System to create it. President Morgan later sends Mom to Doflamingo's castle to retrieve Azelf's Spirit Ball. As Mom is searching through Flamingo's office, an Anti Guy comes up and stabs her. Morgan appears on a TV screen, revealing that she found out about Mom's treachery involving Cheren, and the Anti Guy prepares to kill her. But Mom is saved by Cheren, Sugar, and Carol Masterson. Cheren challenges Morgan to a future battle, to which she accepts before ending transmission. As the group helps Mom back to her sons, Azelf appears and greets them. Following the conversation with Azelf, Mom and co. follow the operatives back to Moonbase, which gets ransacked by Bill Cipher. Mom agrees to help them repair the base, and in return, she still wants Cheren to kill Morgan. Mom also notes that they will need her to take them to the Great Clock. When Dillon questions her on this matter, Mom reveals that Gozaburo Kaiba was sent to the Clock to condemn it. Battles *Mom and Tachyon vs. Dillon and Vanellope. *Mom vs. Bender B. Rodríguez. Appearance Mom is a slim, elderly woman who is 142 years old. She wears a blue jumpsuit, black boots, and heart-shaped pale, bluish-white hair. When she goes out, she wears a bluish-green fat-suit. Personality Mom is a very hateful, greedy business tycoon who loves taking over other businesses for her own intentions. She has 3 sons whom she's rather mean to, always slapping them, but also spoils them. She yells to her workers a lot and often calls them bastards. However, during commercials and public announcements, she speaks with a caring, motherly tone, hiding her rage and temper under gentle kindness. Abilities Mom has great scientific and leadership knowledge, as she is president of a company that manufactures robots. Embedded in her skin is tiny nano-satellites that let her order her robots against their will, and also attracts machine parts onto her body. Using this, Mom can summon a suit of armor with spears on the hands and feet, as well as jetshoes that let her move around quickly. Her satellites are also able to keep away solid holograms like Vanellope, or at least faulty ones. Weaknesses If her satellites are disabled, she may have no way to defend herself, as her own body is weak without a combat suit. In case her satellites are disabled, she does have a backup Iron Man-like suit that possesses reasonable strength. However, that can be destroyed by a bending robot strong enough. Stories She's Appeared *Operation: NECSUS *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *There is a running gag where the characters refer to Mom in a sentence, then confirm they're talking about Mom the person, not their mom. This joke also goes in vice-versa. *It's possible that Mom's surname is Tachyon, as she raised and named Percival Tachyon herself, not knowing his original family name. *She shares her real name, Carol, with Carol Masterson, whose mother is named Mommy Masterson. In fact, it was even shown that Daddy Masterson has feelings for Mom. *Her ability to command machines through micro-satellites originates from Iron Man, how Tony Stark commands his Iron Man suit. In fact, Mom possesses a backup Iron Man suit. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Big Mom Saga Antagonists Category:Necsus Bosses Category:Scientists Category:CPFCE Category:Tachyon's Army Category:Handicapped Characters